


Hands Bound Together

by elutherya, kwlosko



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangs, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, WayV Ensemble - Freeform, established polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwlosko/pseuds/kwlosko
Summary: “Thanks for coming for me,” Dejun’s voice comes out quiet, but it fills the room with a heaviness.“Always,” Sicheng says before anyone else has the chance to say anything.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Xiao De Jun/Everyone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	Hands Bound Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is... a minor story within a verse the two of us have been working in for... a while. We have so much planned, and the only problem is time and real life. But I was feeling spunky and decided to clean up this small little part.
> 
> Kaden was cool enough to make a little thread for this verse [here!](https://twitter.com/dalbich_sonata/status/1127042645853986816?s=20)

It’s quiet, outside of the clicking of the car as the engine cools. It echoes through the hangar, dull and louder than a pin drop. Ten doesn’t move from where he’s standing, hands hanging limply at his side as he tongues at the split in his lip. This will only go one way, he knows this like he knows the weight of the knife in his pocket and the gun strapped to his ankle.

“Kun,” the name falls from his lips without thought, soft, but not quiet enough for the current space. The usual formalities are gone, replaced by the familiarity usually reserved for the warmth of their apartment. It doesn’t matter though, because no one looks towards him, not as Kun finally steps forward.

His shoes click against the cement, louder than the car, louder than Ten’s own voice. Each step feels like a gunshot, purposeful and even. Ten keeps his eyes on Kun’s face, the way it’s so carefully blank and lacking of everything Ten’s come to know.

When he finally stops, there’s a pause, one where Ten can hear Xuxi drag in a breath through his teeth. Ten’s attention flickers to him for a moment, catches sight of Sicheng at his side, his hands white knuckled around the hilt of a blade. They’re fine, his brain supplies, allowing him to focus back on Kun, on the way he’s crouching down.

He’s long since lost his suit jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and even his hair is mussed and out of place. His slacks pull at the lines of his thigh and even with the situation at hand, Ten finds him devastating.

Kun reaches out, fingers under a chin and tilting a head back. It’s a gesture Ten has seen time and time again, as Kun tilts any of the boys heads back to kiss them soft and sweet. It’s the same, but entirely different.

Ten shifts, feels a hand slip into his and knows without turning that it’s Hendery. He squeezes his hand, but can’t turn his attention away from the way Kun drags his thumb over the man’s bottom lip, over the same spot that Ten can’t stop nipping at on his own. Kun cocks his head and Ten’s teeth catch on the gash in his lip, split it wide again.

“This could have gone differently,” Kun’s voice is low. It’s the first tangible thing to fill the room in what feels like hours. He knows it’s only been minutes since Yangyang’s hissed cursed died down and Dejun asked if everything was clear. But here, time doesn’t feel linear, not when Kun digs his nail into the man’s bottom lip and draws blood. “Unfortunately, you hurt one of mine.”

Ten's eyes flicker to Dejun at that, see how he leans into Yangyang, the younger's arm wrapped around his waist. He looks worse for wear, broad spots on his cheekbones already beginning to swell, scrapes scattered up his wrists. Dejun looks tired, purple rings sunken under his eyes, but relieved and mostly unhurt, and that's likely a blessing to the man that Kun has tied down. It might make him have a bit of mercy on him. Even if it doesn't seem like it.

The cut of his nail makes the man kick out, hiss, struggle against bonds that Sicheng tied too tight. They're probably cutting into his skin. Something in the back of Ten's mind feels a little bad for him — he's a human, he's like them. It isn't like what they've done is much better.

His protective instincts win over. The years of fighting, of hurting, of learning that the only people who give a damn about each other in this godforsaken job are standing in this room together.

It makes it easier to watch as Kun stays quiet for a moment, tilts his head to the side and waits for the man crouched in front of him to speak.

He finally does, biting back a harsh laugh. It sounds wet and while there are no visible injuries on his neck, Ten's left wondering what Xuxi and Sicheng did to him. "One of yours?" Ten's too far to see much, but he thinks that there's more blood pooling into the entrance of his mouth. "Do you have any idea the shit that you fucks have put me through?"

“I do,” Kun’s voice is soft. It’s an acknowledgement that he’s aware of everything they’ve done to this man, but Ten knows that it’s nothing more than that. An acknowledgement. He doesn’t drop his hand, keeps the man’s head tilted back and his nail digging the split he’d made.

“We did nothing that you yourself didn’t do to get where you are. I don’t think you were wrong for trying to take us out.” Kun pauses again, but the man in front of him doesn’t say anything, just continues to look up at him in contempt, even as blood drips down his chin. Kun shrugs, “Your mistake was trying to blackmail us by taking one of us, and not taking us all out at once.”

Ten understands the words right down to his bones. They’re something he feels whenever one of them is missing. They’ve spent so long together, the seven of them. It’s all or nothing, at this point. He knows that even if they were to be taken out one by one, it wouldn’t be good for whoever was doing it. If there was at least one of them left, they would do anything they could to go after who had hurt their family.

Kun drops his hand and turns enough to meet Ten’s gaze. It’s all Ten needs to read him, to know he’s giving this man a bit of mercy, but not in any sense that will matter in the end. Ten nods, tugs at Hendery’s hand and pulls him into his side tight.

“Turn around, Hendery.” Ten says, watching the way Kun looks back to the man and reaches behind him. Hendery’s reaction is instantaneous, the way he twists into Ten and leans down to bury his face against Ten’s shoulder. A glance towards Dejun and Yangyang, and he sees that Yangyang is already tugging Dejun in so that he’s facing away.

The rest of them don’t look away as Kun pulls out a 9mm. The click of the safety is loud in the hangar and it’s finally enough for the man to flinch.

"And killing me will fix your problems?" The man manages another smile, upping his bravado, even if it's jagged and bloody. "We aren't the only ones after you. You'll have to put up with this shit for the rest of your life. May as well give up now."

Kun seems to contemplate that, shifts his gaze to the barrel of his gun before locking eyes with the man again, his stare neutral. Terrifyingly even, given the situation. "You act as if we don't know that. We knew the moment that we stepped into this business that we would have a target on our backs. And, quite frankly, we don't care. All it means is that we'll have to keep fighting together. I think we're all happy to do so. Isn't that right?"

His gaze flickers over, meeting eyes with all those still watching, taking in small nods, silent looks of stoic agreement.

When he turns back to the man in the chair, he has the barest smile on his lips, though his eyes are still icy cool. He pulls the trigger.

Hendery flinches at the sound, his grip turning crushing for a moment, before his fingers go lax in Ten’s hand. He knows that he isn’t scared, only that he’s far too familiar with the sound of a gun going off. As soon as the man slumps forward, Kun is pushing up and out of his crouch and stepping backwards. He flicks the safety on the gun, holsters it and stands there, still.

“Kun,” this time, saying his name is enough to pull his attention. Kun shakes his head and he glances over at them, his expression blank for a moment. As soon as his eyes land on them, it shifts to something lined with exhaustion. It’s a stark difference to the man they see when dealing with business. It’s the Kun who wakes up early just to make them breakfast or sits up with them on the couch when one of them is sick.

His eyes narrow when they catch sight of Hendery, but Ten’s known him long enough to recognize that it’s in worry.

“Everyone’s alright,” Ten says before Kun can ask. Hendery blinks up at him at the use of English, but doesn’t seem interested in moving away at all. Hendery looks over his shoulder and whatever Kun reads on his face eases the tense lines of his shoulders. It’s enough of a distraction for Xuxi to slip behind Kun and drape himself over his back, chin on his shoulder.

“Yangyang thinks we should burn it,” Xuxi says, voice filling the space. Kun tilts his head to lean against him, making a small hum of noise. Behind them, Ten can see Yangyang nodding and Sicheng cocks his head in consideration. “Burn it and then go home.”

"I'm all for going home," Ten offers with a bare smile. He's tired in too many ways to count and the way that Hendery gently presses into his side overwhelms him with the desire to relax.

Yangyang's lips curl up crooked at that, Hendery shifts closer, and everyone else looks toKun. He's quiet for a long moment, before nodding slightly against Xuxi's chest.

“That sounds like a good idea,” the words are simple, offered without direct explanation. He pulls away from Xuxi, slow and reluctant, as Xuxi makes a tiny noise of protest behind him. "Yangyang, would you like to?"

Yangyang's eyes light up at that, his smile going bright and jagged. Dejun has already shifted out of his grip and Yangyang races off within seconds of Kun's words. 

“Alright, gotta figure out where they keep the gas!"

The loud cheer of noise from the other end of the hangar is all they need to know that Yangyang has found whatever he needs to burn the building down. A look of concern passes over Kun’s face for a moment, before Ten is nudging Hendery to walk across the space. As soon as Hendery catches sight of Dejun though, he’s hurrying over to him and dragging him into his arms.

This close, it’s easier to see just how minimal the damage to their group is. Dejun’s wrists look sore and the bruising on his face isn’t something he likes seeing, but it’s the majority of their injuries. Sicheng looks completely untouched, Xuxi’s got a bruise blooming across his knuckles, Kun’s got a scratch across his cheek and Ten knows he only has the split lip.

_They’re lucky._

If their luck holds out, the other groups in the city will take this as the warning it is. If at least for a short time. 

“I’m not patching him up if he burns himself,” Sicheng states bluntly, interrupting Ten’s thoughts. Xuxi perks up when he speaks and shoots Ten a quick, amused look. They’re both aware that if Kun isn’t the first one bandaging them up, that Sicheng is the one pulling out the first aid kit. Even if he says he won’t.

“You can look after Dejun’s injuries and,” Kun pauses, sighs when they hear Yangyang’s voice telling them that they should probably leave. “And I’ll deal with whatever mess Yangyang makes of himself.”

Despite his call for them to leave, they can hear Yangyang laughing, even as they start out of the hangar. He comes racing around a car towards them, looking unscathed despite their own trepidations in letting him go off on his own to set about burning this place down.

"We've got two minutes before it blows!" Yangyang's voice is bright and cheerful, spinning to face them. "C'mon, I'll race you guys! Last person's shotgun with me!"

Kun sighs at that, pinches the bridge of his nose. He's safe, driving his own car, but Ten sees Hendery pale out of the corner of his eye, shifting closer to Xuxi. The only person that runs after Yangyang is Sicheng, everyone else too exhausted, physically, mentally, to be up to playing his games. The look in Sicheng's eyes isn't amusement — it's cold and focused, scary, if they didn't know just how he expresses his emotions.

But Yangyang's screaming and laughing, and they do all quicken their pace to their vehicles, lest they be caught in Yangyang's line of fire. By the time they get to Kun's car, Sicheng has Yangyang’s collar bunched up in his hands, has his eyes narrowed at him as he presses him up against the driver's side door of his own car.

Sicheng lets go when he sees the others coming closer, turns on his heel and places his hand on the passenger's handle of Kun's car instead, waiting for the eldest to pull his keys out with a soft sigh.

Soon enough, they're all thrown into vehicles, with Hendery on the back of Xuxi's bike, clinging to his waist. Yangyang, much to his chagrin, all by himself, with Dejun curling up against Ten in Kun's backseat.

They pull out within seconds of each other, not a moment too soon. The tense heat in the air buckles and implodes, a small hiss turning into a roar, louder and louder, until Dejun is covering his ears, his face screwing up.

Kun just sighs again.

Ten glances out the window, checks to see Hendery with his arms wrapped around Xuxi and his face pressed tightly between his shoulder blades. They look fine, the explosion not bothering them too much, from what he can see. He hears Xuxi rev the engine, before he’s speeding off down the road ahead of them. He knows that they’ll be okay, trusts in Xuxi to keep Hendery safe. Yangyang blares the horn in his car, before he’s racing after them down the long stretch of dark road.

“We’re going to need to run him around with how much energy he still has,” Kun says, exhaustion lining his voice. He’s not wrong though, because if they don’t give Yangyang somethin to run his excess energy down with, none of them will be getting rest any time soon. Sicheng keeps his attention pointedly forward and Ten knows that he’s going to be the one to wrangle Yangyang when they finally get back to their apartment.

“You could gag him,” Dejun’s small voice jokes. At it, something in Ten settles. He looks down at the boy resting so tightly to him, reaches up a hand to drag it through his hair just to see the way Dejun sags against him. There’d been a hint of worry remaining, that Dejun would take what they had to do personally, that he would internalize it all. Ten catches sight of Sicheng’s eyes flicking up to the mirror to look back at them, before he’s looking away.

“It doesn’t work, he somehow manages to be loud through one of them anyways.” Kun shrugs, following the other two at a more sedate pace. If they’re lucky, Xuxi will have started working Yangyang down from his adrenalin high. They don’t have long of a car right, only a few minutes, but they can hope. Kun taps his fingers against the steering wheel, before he’s speaking again. “I’ll get your injuries cleaned up as soon as we get home so that I can get you two thrown into the shower.”

Ten nods, knows the statement is directed towards Dejun and him. He also knows that he’s not going to have a chance to tell Kun that he’s fine and that he shouldn’t worry about him. All he’ll get is Kun pinning him down and checking him over, and he doesn’t have the fight in him to put up a front. It’s easier to let Kun get his way, to let Kun fall into the comfort of knowing all of them are alright.

“Then bed.” Ten says simply and feels Dejun nod against his chest.

"A shower sounds really nice," Dejun mumbles. The sleepiness in his voice, the way that he goes limp against Ten, speaks to just how exhausted he is. It must finally be hitting him, now that he's safe. Ten smiles at that, his eyes warm as he gazes at him. 

"Don't sleep yet,” it’s the most he can make of his limited Mandarin, but it's enough to make Dejun give a small noise of complaint.

"Tired," he murmurs, snuggling closer, wrapping an arm around Ten's waist. His walls started to crumble a long time ago, but like this, the rest of them simply dissolve. "I can wake up when we get there..."

Ten rolls his eyes at that, shifts his hand to pinch Dejun's ear gently, gets a whine out of him as he reaches up to bat his fingers away. "Only five minutes."

Ten can feel how Dejun pouts against him, before forcing himself to shift away.

"You don't have to move," Ten promises, but Dejun simply shakes his head at that, giving hard blinks that scrunch up his face.

"I'm gonna fall asleep if I don't," his voice is still a mumble, as he reaches up and drags his hands over his face.

“Alright, we’re almost home.” Ten reaches out, wraps his fingers around Dejun’s knee and squeezes. It’s enough to make him smile, tired as it may be. They’re not far from home and soon they’ll be able to get everyone where they belong. He knows Dejun’s going to get hauled into the middle of whatever arrangements happen, with as many limbs wrapped around him as they can get. It will be a mix of them making sure he doesn’t wake from nightmares, just as much as it will be about easing their worries that he’s there.

At the mention of home, Ten hears Kun make a small noise. Looking forward, he watches Kun reach out to drop his hand on the gear shift, shifting into a higher gear as he accelerates. Dejun doesn’t seem to notice, just lulls his head back and stares up at the roof of the car as he tries not to fall asleep. He doesn’t show off like Yangyang does, keeps their drive nice and smooth despite the speed. It’s why their preference is to drive with him when they can.

From where he’s sitting, he can see Sicheng gently tapping his fingers against his own thigh. They’re both tense and Ten’s known them long enough that they won’t relax until they’re home and everyone is there with them. He understands it. It’s like an itch under his skin, one that’s soothed by the fact that Dejun is warm at his side. He knows he would be just as antsy, if not worse, if his immediate concern wasn’t on Dejun.

Sicheng sits up straighter and Ten looks out the window to see their apartment building coming into sight. He runs his hand up Dejun’s thigh, gives his hand another squeeze, before he pulls it off to start collecting what they have in the backseat. Dejun gives a grunt of acknowledgement, but does lean forward to help.

Pulling into the parking garage, the other three are waiting for them. Xuxi is perched in Yangyang’s lap, sitting on the hood of his car and effectively pinning him down, while Hendery paces in front of them. As soon as they have the car parked, Hendery’s hurrying over to pull the back door open and haul Dejun out.

“Took you guys long enough,” Yangyang’s voice fills the garage and Sicheng’s already pushing open the passenger door. Whatever look he has on his face is enough for Xuxi to hop off of Yangyang’s lap and for Yangyang to give a laugh as he races towards the stairs. Sicheng follows at a slower pace and Ten knows they won’t have to worry about Yangyang.

“I hate that he’s used to being targeted like this,” Kun says, voice soft. Ten’s attention turns to him, to see how he’s eyes are on the way Hendery is tugging Dejun towards the elevator. Xuxi pauses on his way to open the drivers side door, head cocked as he comes to the decision to wait for them. “That first time he was mugged, he had nightmares for months. I hate seeing him scared, but I hate how normal he’s starting to find this. Him and Hendery.”

Another sigh, this one not of exasperation like the others had been.

It's resigned and Ten doesn't know if that makes him feel better or worse. 

"You know that we aren't the entire reason that Hendery's used to this," Ten offers up, but the look on his face says that he's failing at sating his own guilty conscience. "But you're right. I hate that they're used to this. What's important is that they want to be here. And, at this point, they would probably be in more danger if they were to leave."

 _Yeah,_ Ten hates that the most. But at least it makes holding Dejun after days like this feel a little less bad. Makes him feel a little bit less like a horrible person. 

"I guess you're right," Kun says simply.

Ten looks over at Xuxi hovering by the hood of the car. "We should probably get out before he gets worried."

Kun manages a weak laugh and a weaker smile at that. "Yeah. The fact that he still wants to open the door for me..."

Kun opens it anyway and before he even has it closed all the way, Xuxi's scooping him up in his arms. "C'mon, Kun-ge, Hendery promised a cuddle pile."

Kun rolls his eyes, but Xuxi finagles him into a bridal carry and is nearly vibrating with excitement. "Would we ever do anything else?"

Xuxi hums at that, thoughtfully, as Ten finally pulls himself up out of the car. "I dunno, but I don't want to. Is this okay? Can I carry you like this?"

Kun just rolls his eyes again, presses closer. "As long as you take the elevator."

Xuxi laughs at that, already moving to the door — at his normal pace, far too quick for carrying someone. Kun doesn't complain. "I'm not gonna try to carry you up twenty-five flights of stairs!"

"You would," Kun accuses, poking a finger into his chest.

Ten feels a bare, warm smile settling on his face as he watches them. He trails several steps behind, but Kun holds the elevator for him and the warm feelings flooding his chest splash out a bit more. They're stupid and crazy, and he loves all of them with everything that he has.

Kun laughs at whatever he sees on Ten’s face, hand immediately reaching out. Ten takes it without hesitation, let’s Kun squeeze his fingers between his own and tug him in close. He goes willingly, steps into Xuxi and Kun’s space, a familiar and comfortable place to be.

“I’ve got you,” Xuxi says as the elevator lurches under their feet and Kun gives a small jolt in his arms. He nods, settles completely back down, trusting Xuxi to not let him fall. Kun drops his hand, instead reaching up to cup Ten’s cheek. He tilts his head against Kun’s hand, feels his thumb brush lightly over the corner of his mouth, close to where the split in his lip is.

His expression flickers for a moment, but before Ten can tell him that he’s fine, Kun’s back to smiling. He drops his hand to the back of Ten’s neck, pulls him in close enough that he can kiss his cheek as the elevator dings to tell them they’ve arrived at their floor. “It’s not as bad as I thought it was.”

Xuxi breaks the moment with a whine, “I want one too.”

“Put me down then,” Kun says, but that only makes Xuxi tighten his grip on him.

The doors slide open and Ten slips out quickly, giving Xuxi room to hurry out of the elevator and down to their door. They’re the only one on this floor and there’s no one on the floor below them, so he doesn’t worry about being quiet. Kun laughs and it fills the hall. The two of them are loud enough that Hendery is pulling open the door to the apartment before they can reach it.

Ten follows, takes in the fact that he can hear Yangyang’s voice already and that Hendery’s already pulled on one of Ten’s own worn hoodies.

Xuxi sweeps Kun in through the doorway and Hendery shoots a smile on Ten’s direction, holding the door for him as well. He finally gives in, picks up his pace and jogs the rest of the way down the hall.

He does love them, and really, this place wouldn’t feel like home without them.

Hendery closes the door behind him with a smile, but doesn't look away from Ten's face — there's something there, a concern under the softness, and Ten's smile grows at that. He takes his hand, pulls him in, watches how his eyes widen a bit in surprise before they soften.

"That's a cute hoodie," Ten teases, slipping his fingers between his. "I think it's a little small on you, though. Where'd you get it?"

Hendery laughs at that, letting go of the doorknob as Ten's free fingers poke at his hip, where the fabric is riding up just a bit. It's not small, it's just his size, but it normally swamps Ten's hands.

"It's comfortable," Hendery says simply, squeezing Ten's hand as he inches into his space. Ten squeezes at the skin under his palm in a gentle form of retaliation, watches his face skew up cutely.

"Looks like it was made for you," Ten promises, the praise overwhelmingly small and soft but enough to make Hendery start to flush.

"The hoodie or you?" Hendery's voice is quieter and Ten grins at that, rolling his eyes.

"I don't think I'm an 'it', but both?" Another squeeze, this time to both his hand and his hip, and Hendery laughs softly. He _feels_ soft, all of him.

"You know what I meant!"

He still looks so tired. Ten knows that it's mental more than physical. It's better now, he's sure, but all he wants to do is wrap himself around him, give him soft kisses until he forgets what he was worried about in the first place. "C'mon, let's go find everyone else. Where'd they drop Dejun?"

“He’s in the bathroom,” Hendery says, tugging at Ten’s arm to lead him through the apartment. He can hear the low murmur of Sicheng’s voice and Yangyang’s laughter choking off from the bedroom as they pass, but his focus is on how he can see Xuxi’s back in the doorway of the bathroom.

They’ve got Dejun perched on the edge of the bathtub, with Kun already crouched in front of him. The first aid kit is opened up on the floor beside his knee and he’s rummaging through it as Dejun stares at the top of his head. Hendery nudges him into the bathroom, before pressing himself into Xuxi’s side. He slumps against him, Xuxi happily taking his weight as they tiredly watch to make sure Dejun is looked after.

Something flickers across Dejun’s face over the fact that he has an audience, but whatever he sees on Xuxi and Hendery’s faces is enough to stop whatever snappy comment he’s about to make. 

“Here,” Kun says softly, pulling away from the bag and holding out his hand. Dejun hesitates for a moment, before reaching out to put his hand in Kun’s, and it’s the first time Ten really sees the mess of his wrists under proper lighting.

He steps in behind Kun before he can help himself, because Dejun’s wrists are rubbed raw to scabbing from how tight he’s been bound. Kun reaches back with his free hand, a tube in his hand that he taps against Ten. Wordlessly, he takes it, undoing the cap to squeeze the ointment out onto his fingers before dropping it back into the kit, as Kun goes back to digging out bandages.

He shuffles around Kun, sits down beside Dejun and gently curls his fingers around the angry red patches on his skin. Dejun flinches at the initial touch, the ointment cold and his skin sensitive, but he bites his lip and doesn’t complain.

“We’ll need to watch to make sure they don’t get infected,” Kun says, the Korean immediately drawing Ten’s attention. The others look lost, but it wasn’t for them.

“He’ll be okay, hyung.” Ten replies, smoothing the rest of the ointment over Dejun’s injuries, so Kun can wrap them for the time being. “They’ll all be okay.”

Dejun’s gaze flicks between the two of them, lips pulling down into a frown.

“I was just saying we’ll need to put more cream on them later,” Kun smiles, reaching out to give Dejun’s hip a light smack. “You’re good. Hendery’s already laid claim for a cuddle pile and I think if we keep you here any longer Xuxi will drag you out himself.”

Dejun is quiet for a moment too long, before he mumbles out a small, "'Okay." 

His voice is too quiet, eyes wary, but he still feels so weak. Tired. Ten wants to gather him up in his arms again. It's a common feeling, but it's more intense than usual. He settles for leaning in and pressing the smallest kiss to his cheek, moving his hands down to squeeze at his as gently as he can. 

Dejun's eye roll is weaker than usual. 

"C'mon, let's go." His voice is hoarse. Ten will need to duck out and make sure to get him some water. "Don't want Xuxi-ge to carry me again."

Xuxi whines at that, and a warm smile settles lightly over Dejun's features. 

Kun laughs softly, as Ten smiles and gets up, uses his grip on Dejun's hands to bring him up with him. The younger stumbles slightly. Ten lets go of him with one hand to wrap an arm around his waist and pull him in, playing it off as just wanting him closer. Dejun picks up on his intention easily enough, rolling his eyes and pushing gently at his chest with his free hand. Ten just sticks his tongue out at him, teasing. He hears Kun snort slightly beside him and it makes his smile grow. 

"Beep. Beep. Beep." Ten backs up, feels Hendery and Xuxi move out of the way to let them through, before they're in the freedom of the hallway and Ten doesn’t have to hold Dejun quite as tight. He doesn't loosen his grip though. "Do you wanna go to the bedroom?"

Dejun nods, doesn't try to pull away, either. It's slow and not exactly easy going, edging towards the room sideways, but it feels a little like dancing, so Ten grins and starts stepping like it is, rhythmic little motions that make Dejun snort on a laugh. Even if he starts to follow his lead.

“Ten out of ten,” Yangyang cheers from where he has his faced pressed into the carpet when Ten spins Dejun into the room. Sicheng cocks his head from his perch on Yangyang’s back, eyes following them as Ten sweeps Dejun back into his arms, before quick stepping him towards the bed. His words are enough to pull a true laugh from Dejun, even as Ten’s the one left rolling his eyes this time.

Ten nudges Dejun back until his knees hit the edge of the mattress and he’s dropping to sit on it. As soon as he’s there, Ten crouches down in front of him and peels off his socks. Dejun huffs, starts tugging off his own shirt before Ten can get his hands on the hem and pull it off as well. He doesn’t have time to do anything but lift his hips as Ten undoes his pants and starts tugging them down. As soon as he’s stripped, Ten leans into his space, tilting his face up with a hand under his chin so he can press a kiss to his lips.

The sting in his lip is worth the way Dejun’s shoulders sag.

“Into bed you go,” he says when he pulls away, hand reaching out to squeeze at Dejun’s knee. There’s a moment where Dejun pauses, eyes on Ten’s face, before he’s nodding and crawling off into the middle of the bed. Hendery’s at Ten’s side in the next moment, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, before he’s jumping down onto the bed to slip in under the blankets beside Dejun.

“Your turn,” Ten twists to find Kun standing beside him, a glass of water in his hand and a pill in the other. He scowls at it, because he knows he got out easy compared to Dejun, but Kun raises an eyebrow and he takes it begrudgingly. Xuxi’s carrying another glass of water and he shuffles to the other side of the bed to sit down beside Dejun.

“How is he?” Kun asks, the question directed to Sicheng. 

Sicheng looks down to where Yangyang is pouting against the carpet and shrugs, before standing up. “He’ll behave.”

As soon as Sicheng is gone, Yangyang grins, mischievous. "Or will I?"

But he stays calm enough, pushing himself up onto his knees and then his feet. "Can I cuddle with Dejun-ge? Before everyone else steals all the good spots!"

Ten has a mouthful of water and an armful of Dejun's clothing, when Xuxi declares, "No, I call next to him!"

He peels off his shirt as he says it, scrambles into bed next to Dejun and curls his arms around him. Kun opens his mouth, but Xuxi cuts him off before he can speak. "I don't wanna take a shower. I wanna cuddle."

Kun rolls his eyes, but there's a fond smile on his lips. "You're acting like a five year old."

He takes the clothing from Ten's arms, ducks out of the room with them. Ten has already swallowed the pill but nurses the rest of his water, his throat dry. He's tired, and wants to join them, but now Yangyang is getting up off the floor with a loud whine and scrambling under the covers next to Xuxi. "Meanie."

It takes Hendery sitting up and staring at Ten, paired with Sicheng coming up beside him to nudge him towards the bed, to finally go. He quickly finishes half of what’s in his glass, before setting it down on the nightstand. Hendery reaches out and Ten lets him take his hand to pull him into the bed. He’s quick to strip out of his clothes, but Hendery doesn’t leave him time for much else, because Hendery flops back down beside Dejun, tugging Ten in tight around his back. “Better.”

It’s easy from where Ten is to reach across Hendery and settle his hand on Dejun’s hip. There’s a lot more shuffling from the other side of the bed as Yangyang grabs Xuxi and moves him to where he wants him. Xuxi’s complaint’s die off as he lets out a particularly high pitched yelp of laughter as Yangyang digs his hands into his side and presses his lips to the back of Xuxi’s neck.

“Sicheng,” the name comes out mangled as Xuxi squirms, trying to escape Yangyang’s hands, but having no where to go. Dejun’s watching them fondly, shifting back closer into Hendery to avoid the flailing limbs. The use of his name has the desired effect, as Sicheng moves to the other side of the bed to grab Yangyang by the back of the neck and press him down into the mattress.

“Behave,” the command comes out softer than it usually would have as Sicheng kicks off his pants and crawls onto the bed, pinning Yangyang underneath him. Yangyang lets out a whine of noise, but lets go of Xuxi long enough that he can settle back into the bed, panting for air. He lightly smacks at Yangyang’s shoulder, but there’s no heat behind it, before settling back down against him.

“That didn’t take long,” Kun states when he comes back into the room. He smiles when he catches sight of them all curled up around each other, before he’s turning the bedroom light off. The hallway light is on, and it’s enough for Kun to make his way across the room to settle down onto the edge of the bed. He gropes out blindly, and Ten’s quick to reach for his hand to guide him into their mess. It earns him a soft kiss to the back of his shoulder in gratitude when Kun finally settles in behind him.

“Thanks for coming for me,” Dejun’s voice comes out quiet, but it fills the room with a heaviness. 

“Always,” Sicheng says before anyone else has the chance to say anything.

"Dejun." Kun's voice has a soft firmness to it that makes them all immediately direct their attention towards him. He shifts, reaches over until he feels what he knows his Dejun's shoulder. "We'd never leave you. We're a family, remember?"

Dejun's quiet for too long, his voice too soft when he does speak up, a simple, "I remember." 

There’s another pause. "Thank you anyway."

There's a soft noise at that, distressed. Hendery reaches up, cups his face in his hands, strokes his thumbs over Dejun’s cheekbones. Something in Dejun's voice broke in the last part of that sentence and now every single one of them is reaching for something to do about it, but Hendery's the one that's running his fingers through his hair, over his face, everywhere he can touch. Pressing soft kisses to his cheeks, his lips, and then Xuxi is doing the same into his hair, onto the back of his neck, holding him close all the while. 

"We love you," Yangyang promises, overlapping with Sicheng's, "No one is ever going to fucking touch you again."

“All or nothing,” Hendery says quietly and Ten squeezes his hip. Hendery’s thumbs smooth over the curve of Dejun’s cheekbones, before he’s leaning in to kiss him softly. It’s hard, watching the way Dejun sags into the contact, showing a vulnerability they don’t often see from him. He makes a small noise that has Hendery pressing even closer to him at, hooking his leg over Dejun’s hip to wrap around him completely.

“You’re ours,” Yangyang’s voice leaves no room for argument, as he leans over Xuxi to press a kiss to the back of Dejun’s shoulder. Xuxi makes a small noise of complaint, but there’s no heart behind it, not when someone tried to take the boy in his arms away from them tonight.

Ten can feel the way Kun stifles a laugh against the back of his neck, arms tightening around Ten’s waist for a moment. He doesn’t bother correcting Yangyang’s possessiveness like he normally would though, not when they can all see the way Dejun shivers at the words, being reminded of just how important he is to all of them.

Hendery pulls back and Ten can’t see his expression, but from the way Dejun’s lips curve up into a shaky smile, he knows Hendery is smiling at him. Something bright and warm, something they’ve all come to adore about him.

Xuxi copies Yangyang surprisingly quietly, gently possessiveness as he noses into the crook of Dejun’s neck, holds him close. Hendery kisses those softly smiling lips, directly, over and over, curling into Dejun a little more. 

Ten smooths his hands over Hendery's hips, silent praise, a gentle prod to continue, and a pleased sigh falls from Hendery's mouth at that, a soft noise that Dejun swallows right up. The way that he clings is gentle, but he wraps himself up in Hendery as much as he possibly can, anyway.

There’s something entrancing about watching the way Dejun and Hendery move against each other, matching each other at the languid pace they’ve set. It’s only when Dejun pulls back with a gasp of noise that has the calmness of it all shattering apart. Hendery doesn’t waste his chance to kiss gently at the exposed line of his throat.

A quick glance is all it takes to see Yangyang’s pleased expression, his hand dropped low and in between where Hendery and Dejun’s legs are wound around each other. Sicheng’s gaze goes sharp for a moment, but he relaxes back against Yangyang when he sees the way Dejun is twisting just enough to press a sloppy kiss to Yangyang’s cheek. Dejun drops his hand down to wrap tight around Yangyang’s wrist.

Ten leans forward enough to hook his chin over Hendery’s shoulder, hand trailing down the length of his thigh as he takes in the way Yangyang palms at Dejun. Hendery makes a pleased noise at being pressed so tight together, dragging his teeth over the curve of Dejun’s jaw, before sucking a mark into the pale line of his throat, a physical reminder that he’s theirs.

Dejun gasps at that, arching into the scrape of his teeth and shivering slightly at how Yangyang gropes, squeezes at him. Xuxi mimics Hendery, presses soft kisses into the junction of his shoulder before suckling at it. He's still wrapped around him, still holding him so close, and Dejun looks like he's being swallowed up, between how Xuxi's huge body is curved over him and how closely he presses into Hendery. 

"Baby?" Ten's voice is soft, and Dejun's pupils are blown wide, expression soft and bare as he looks at him. "Does that feel good?"

Simple words, but they have Dejun nodding vehemently — which only emphasizes the lips that are trailing pretty bruises down his throat, making him shiver and whimper just slightly. 

Ten reaches around Hendery, cups Dejun's face gently in one of his hands and strokes his cheek. "You're beautiful like this. Even more than usual, you know? I can’t wait to see all of these pretty marks all over you. Just showing everyone you're ours."

Some of the English is sure to go over Dejun's head, but he gets enough that he whimpers, pressed hard into Yangyang's hand, shifts as well as he can to expose more of the line of his throat.

“Your mouth,” Kun’s voice huffs from behind him and Ten can’t help the way his smile grows at that. The arms around his waist tighten, but there’s no pull to tug him back, just Kun shifting so that he can watch. Sicheng and him both seem content to do just that for now, although Sicheng’s hand is resting on Yangyang’s hip and Ten knows it’s so he can pull him back if he pushes too far too fast.

“No one’s going to doubt you’re ours, not with how you won’t be able to hide all the marks.” Ten continues, more talking for the sake of the way Dejun responds. Hendery pulls away from the bruise he’s sucking into the gentle slope of Dejun’s collarbone and twists enough to look at Ten, one eyebrow raised. Ten laughs, lifts himself enough to kiss him as best he can, before nudging him back forward. “There isn’t anything we wouldn’t do to anyone who tried to take you from us, or even anyone who looked at you wrong.”

Hendery just shakes his head, before he’s dragging Dejun’s face back forward so that he can lick into his mouth, in time with the way Yangyang finally slips his hand under the waistband of Dejun’s boxers to wrap his hand around his cock. His reaction is instantaneous, Hendery not enough to quiet the whine of noise Yangyang pulls from him.

Using his momentary distraction, Hendery untangles their legs, before he’s sliding his thigh between Dejun’s to press up against him. Dejun’s hips stutter, as he rocks down against his thigh and then up into Yangyang’s hand, unsure of what contact he wants more. He drops Yangyang’s wrist, hand reaching out and Ten’s quick to take it, not minding how hard he squeezes his fingers when Yangyang drags his hand up the length of his dick.

Ten laughs at that softly, squeezing Dejun's hand right back. "God, look at that. So soft and needy for us.”

Dejun squeezes his hand at that, his breath thready. He's close already, it's clear, and Ten wonders how thoroughly he can work him over without truly touching him. "Wonder how you'd look with someone inside you. We all know how much you love being stretched out. I don't think we've ever all watched you being split open though, huh? Funny. Now I wanna see just how our shy baby falls apart with all the attention on him."

Dejun gasps at that, his grip cutting off circulation as he desperately fucks up into Yangyang’s touch. 

"Please, p—“ He shivers, full-body, what little thread of anxiety he felt before dissolved completely.

“Please what? Do you want someone to stretch you open on four fingers while everyone watches? Let them all see how fast you fall apart when you’re riding a thick cock? You’d probably love it if you were stretched around two cocks, wouldn’t you baby?” Ten can see the look of interest that flashes across a few of their faces, but it’s secondary to the way Dejun tenses on a mangled choke of Ten’s name.

“Is that what he likes now?” Sicheng joins in, voice dropped low. Dejun writhes between the boys he’s pressed against at that, rutting down against Hendery’s thigh as Yangyang twists his wrist to thumb at the head of his dick. He’s babbling, a string of pleas that drop off into a loud whine as Sicheng let’s go of Yangyang’s hip, to reach across and slide his fingers down the back of Dejun’s boxers.

The added touch has Dejun spitting out a litany of curses, that break off as he sucks in a sharp breath, tensing even further. Yangyang works his hand the tiniest fraction faster and it’s all it takes for Dejun to come hot over his hand with a broken noise.

Hendery kisses him again, intense but soft, swallowing up the shaky noises that slip past his lips. Little sounds still leak out, the room hot and heavy with tension and needy noises from both of them. Hendery is hard, Ten knows, probably heavy against his thigh and struggling not to rut up into Dejun in return, because that's not what this is about now. Every single person in the room has their attention focused on the man between them, quiet and sweet and shaking through his high.

He's always overwhelmed so quickly, gasping and wound up from Ten so much as whispering in his ear for too long, and now Yangyang's hand doesn't stop, jerking him through his orgasm and past it, until he's trembling and shifting to feebly push down at his wrist.

“You’re so good for us, baby. So perfect.” Ten croons and Dejun makes a tiny, pleased, noise at the praise. He squirms, burying his face in Hendery’s neck as he tries to collect himself and it’s enough of a distraction for Kun to slip out of bed unnoticed by him. He doesn’t go far, because Ten can hear him puttering around the bathroom, the sink turning on for a moment. He’s back soon and passing a damp cloth over the mass of bodies to Xuxi who takes it wordlessly.

“So sweet and all ours. What would we do without you, Dejun-ah?” The question is enough to draw another hiccup of noise from Dejun, who only squirms a bit when Xuxi reaches to wipe him down. For the front he usually puts up, they all know Dejun is weak for the reminders of how much they want him there. They all are. It’s hard not to be. “Fuck we love you.”

That’s enough to have Dejun peeking up around Hendery’s shoulder at him, something vulnerable in his eyes. An unasked question. _Really?_

“So much, baby.”

Dejun presses himself against Hendery again at that, his breath trembling softly. Hendery runs his fingers through his hair, presses soft kisses to his cheeks. As soon as Xuxi is done, he's passing the towel back to Kun, just so he can wrap his arms around Dejun's waist, bury his face in his neck.

"I love you," Xuxi murmurs, but his voice is still loud enough that everyone can hear, that he gets soft echoes overlapping each other in response. Hands reach in, pet over his cheeks, his arms, his sides, every bit of softness they can find.

"Dejun-ah?" Ten's voice is softer now, and the gentleness of it makes Dejun peek up again. His cheeks are red and his eyes are wet, but he doesn't look distressed. _Overwhelmed, probably._ Ten wishes he could get his hands on him properly, could let him wrap himself around him and murmur sweet things to help bring him down. He knows that Hendery and Xuxi are doing more than enough though. "Are you okay?"

Dejun swallows, nods, takes a moment before opening his mouth. "It's just..." His voice sounds hoarse, rough. "It's a lot."

“Aw, Dejun-ge,” Yangyang’s voice comes out softer than it normally would. He leans in to kiss the back of Dejun’s shoulder, before he’s rolling back into Sicheng’s side and off of Xuxi. Yangyang’s whine of noise as Sicheng sits up, pressing him into the mattress so he can take Dejun’s chin between his fingers has Xuxi snorting. Sicheng remains quiet, just tilts Dejun’s head enough that he can gently press their lips together.

It’s not often that they see Sicheng so slow and gentle, his hand cradling Dejun’s cheek with a softness usually saved for when he’s with a singular person, rather than the entirety of their group.

Ten feels something unfurl in his chest at the sight, can’t help how overwhelmed it all makes him. He loves them all and he doubts he’ll ever be able to express just how much to the lot of them.

Sicheng kisses him twice, three times, and then pulls away, gaze soft with emotions that he probably doesn't want to put words to.

"I —" Dejun stammers around the words, cheeks flushed and gaze glassy with tears and emotions all at once. "I love you. All of you." 

He turns his gaze to Hendery, presses in closer to him, lets Hendery wrap his arms around him and nuzzle into his neck, murmuring something too low for Ten to hear. Sicheng pulls back, settles back at Yangyang's side and lets him snuggle back into his arms.

"Dejun-ah?" Ten reaches out again, brushes his fingers through his hair, sees him turn that soft gaze to him. "You should get some rest. We're here for you, okay? Please don't forget that."

Dejun nods, presses into his touch, "I know. I trust you."

It feels like a breath of relief sweeps over the room, at the words. They're more than any of them dared ask for and they’re all that they need to hear.

After all, they dragged him into this mess, didn't they?

**Author's Note:**

>  **Rene** : If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.
> 
>  **Kaden** : hmu to scream about These Boys and also Other Boys (and sometimes girls) at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dalbich_sonata).


End file.
